


Our Lot

by NortheasternWind



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ....Yet, Angst, Gen, also features ensemble feanorians, but also in the sense that people are dead, but only amras actually 'appears', major character death in the sense that feanor is deader than dead, not.... really..... a happy ending...., short form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheasternWind/pseuds/NortheasternWind
Summary: A very, very brief epilogue on the House of Fëanor in the Fourth Age. Contains copious amounts of poorly-supported headcanon.
Kudos: 8





	Our Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Taste of Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058602) by [Mira_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Jade/pseuds/Mira_Jade). 



Alone of Fëanor’s six deceased sons to be re-embodied in the Fourth Age, Ambarussa and Umbarto finally say their goodbyes and part ways. They have both missed their mother greatly, and Umbarto would see her again regardless of his shame, but Ambarussa’s pull to life lays elsewhere.

Fëanor and Fíriel are more alike than either of them knows. Fíriel had not wanted children either. But even if she had waited for him long enough to greet him in the Halls, she would still have never truly met her only son: Fëanor’s soul is sundered and broken, the greater part of it turned to ash and scattered across the Everlasting Darkness, and the Silmarils forever imprisoned in tombs of fire, water and air. He is ended, more thoroughly than even the souls of mortal men, and there will be no saving him now.

But there is still hope for Caranthir, Dark Finwë, he whose soul resides in that same Everlasting Darkness— adrift, but whole.

Maglor is not dead; Celegorm has not yet met Námo’s standard of penitence; Maedhros is penitent, but with no desire yet to return to life; Curufin waits for a son who will never arrive, twisted by Sauron into a cruel and violent caricature of himself. There is only Ambarussa, half of a whole, the one and only son unburdened enough by grief and guilt and longing to go and search for his missing brother.

Elves cannot leave the sphere of Arda. But neither can the spirits of the Abyss enter it– and Ungoliant must have entered somehow. He will bring his brother home, even if it takes him an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of backstory and headcanon behind this that isn't in here (especially regarding why exactly Caranthir is stuck in the Abyss and none of the rest of them are), but I just wanted to have this archived somewhere so I don't lose it. Maybe someday I'll think of adventures for Amras to have. 
> 
> Bulldoze Taniquetil 2kevery year and also shout out to This Taste Of Shadow for informing just about every one of my headcanons about this family, oops.


End file.
